Chapter 213
is the 213th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary While they are all exiting the Shadow Palace, Charmy tightly hangs onto Yuno much to Sylph's anger. Asta notices that Charmy has returned to normal and comments about it, which Charmy replies that she has always been like this. Asta and Mimosa become confused by this and wonder if they were seeing things. Noelle wonders why Charmy is here, which Charmy tells her that she will be anywhere where their is good food or where Yuno is. Jack tells Fana that he will rip her up good later, which Fana says that Jack is a creep and a freak. Nozel tells them that now is not the time for a relaxing chat since it is not over yet. Once they arrive back at the kingdom, Nozel tells them all that they have to stop the rampaging elves that are still trapped by the revenge ruse they were all tricked into. Noelle wonders how they can stop them, which Mereoleona suggests that they roast them all. Asta is frustrated since he is too worn out and unable to use all of his power. Patolli says that they still have a chance since Licht's and William's magic will be able to reach everyone in the kingdom. Valtos appears before Patolli and gives him William's grimoire, which Patolli thanks him. Valtos also comments about how it doesn't matter who Patolli is, since it was Patolli that had saved him that day. Patolli then asks Asta to undo his reincarnation with his Demon-Destroyer Sword, which Asta asks if he is okay with this. Patolli tells him that by doing this will help him to repent for everything that he had done, since simply just disappearing will hardly be enough for him to atone for everything that he has done. Patolli tells everyone that he will be leaving first and asks Licht to take care of the rest, which Licht says that he will. Asta then uses his Demon-Destroyer Sword on Patolli, which Patolli thinks about how he is happy that he was able to fight with everyone once more. As William awakens, he notices that Patolli has laid his anger and grief to rest and passed on. William then thinks about how its not over yet and that their is still something only he can do, and starts to use his world tree magic. As William starts to spread his World Tree Magic throughout the kingdom, William thinks about how he wasn't able to believe in the future of the kingdom when he had glimpsed Patolli's past. William also thinks about how it was his weakness that brought on this war, and that now he must create the foundation in order to end it. Once it is complete, William and Licht combine their magic to reach all the elves and reveal the truth to them all. Licht then tells Asta to use the Demon-Destroyer Sword on the tree, which Asta does. The sword's power reaches all the elves and undoes all the reincarnation magic on the elves. Everyone then notices that tree and wonders if they saved the kingdom. Vetto, Fana, and Ryha tell Licht that they will be joining them since their souls are permanently attached to their bodies, since their bodies originally didn't have any souls to begin with. Licht says that their might be some kind of greater meaning behind it and to live on in this world for their sake as well. Vetto and Fana bid Licht farewell, while Ryha says that he will give living here his best shot. Charla tells Yami that she may not be able to see her little brother, but she did have fun fighting with him. Yami comments about how he is actually getting to hear her be honest for once, which Charla says that she didn't want to be as tactless as Charlotte. Charla then leaves Charlotte's body, which causes Charlotte to fall on Yami. Licht then tells Lemiel that he has been making Tetia wait for so long and that he will be passing on ahead of him. Licht also says that he is glad that he was able to see the possibility of their ideal future that they wished for, which Lemiel agrees with. Yuno comments to Licht about the elf that is within him, which Licht tells Yuno that he has his gratitude since he was able to feel what it was like to fight along side his son. Licht also wishes good luck and fortune to always smile upon him. Asta tells Licht that the grimoire is his, which Licht says that Grimoire already belongs to Asta and to let it travel with him down whatever path lies ahead in his future. The elves then pass on and thanks the present day magic knights of the Clover Kingdom for what they have done. Magic and Spells used References Navigation